Para mi capitán
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Endo... Esta es una carta que declaro todos los sentimientos de una defensa enamorada de su portero, de lo que sufrió y de lo que vivió cuando estuvo enamorada. AU, después de los sucesos del FFI internacional Selección femenina de Japón


**Aclaración: Este es un AU, después de los sucesos del arco de FFI aparte de que jugué el Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2013 para Wii jugando con o contra el equipo femenino que aparte de estar integrado por las cuatro gerentes originales también estaba compuesta por Touko y Rika y varias féminas pero ninguna del instituto Alien**

**Hubiera sido interesante ver a una selección japonesa femenina dirigida por Hitomiko, ¿No lo creen?**

**Yuzu y fuera **

Aeropuerto Nacional de Tokio…

Una joven pelirrosa de ojos azules caminaba llevando su equipaje, su vuelo era destino a Inglaterra donde se disputaría un evento futbolístico, quizás era similar al mundial pero no lo era tanto, más bien era un elemento ignorado pues era FEMENINO… UN MUNDIAL FEMENINO DE FUTBOL. La joven iba vestida de negro casi tan similar a una guardaespaldas mientras era acompañada por una joven de cabello azul claro de piel casi tirando a una afrodescendiente aunque usando unas gafas de sol.

La chica morena estaba vestida de negro pero usando una ropa deportiva en conjunto todo negro aunque el detalle era que estaba estampado en su pecho izquierdo un cuadro blanco y un punto rojo, era la bandera de Japón, de hecho ambas chicas eran las representantes de la selección sub 15 de Japón que lucharía en el mundial juvenil que se llevaría a cabo en Inglaterra.

Y ahora estaban reunidas con unas tantas chicas, una de cabellos violetas y otra de cabellos azulados celestes con mechones blancos sobre los hombros y una chica pelinegra de ojos castaños pero en tintes verdosos de tono oscuro, eran sus amigas Fuyuka, Yagami y Aki que también pelearían representando al país del sol naciente.

Las 20 seleccionadas iban en dos filas, diez y diez, llevaban sus equipajes en sus carritos u otras lo llevaban colgado en sus hombros mientras los flashes desde cámaras hasta móviles las invadían aunque eso no las incomodaba ni nada de eso, solo estaban esperando el anuncio de su vuelo hacia tierras británicas.

Algunas iban con la cara seria, otras sonreían ante las cámaras mientras otras estaban calmadas y tranquilas como si todo eso nunca estuviese existido mientras muchas personas estaban a su alrededor aparte de los flash, también estaban personas moviendo pancartas como banderas de su nación usando la habitual camiseta azul fuerte.

Y no podían faltar los familiares y amigos cercanos, Haruna estaba despidiéndose de Kido, Yagami de Hiroto y demás amigos del ya muerto instituto Alien, Fuyuka con su padre, el entrenador Kudo; Rika de su madre, Aki de algunos miembros del club de Raimon y Touko de su padre y un posterior mensaje en su Messenger y en sus redes sociales donde un pelirrosa como ella aunque de peinado de estrella de mar le estaba enviando un te amo y un buena suerte.

"Atención por favor"- Se anunció desde las cabinas del aeropuerto- "Las pasajeras del vuelo 217 a Londres, dirigirse a la puerta 5"

-Vamos chicas- Era Hitomiko Kira, la directora técnica de la selección femenina la cual llevaba unas gafas las cuales la hacían ver algo distinta- Nuestro avión va a salir

Las chicas asintieron y se despidieron de sus seres queridos como amigos aunque tres de las chicas seleccionadas estaban con caras algo largas pues pareciera que aquel chico de la que estaban enamoradas no estaba entre la multitud aunque eso era obvio ya que estaba con cierta manager en Africa, exactamente en el Congo entrenando a un equipo de fútbol desde cero… Aki, Touko y Fuyuka estaban en la mismas como siempre pero no era tiempo de pensar en lo imposible como en lo pasado, ese campeonato como en ser compañeras de equipo era el mejor remedio para olvidar las penas y que mejor manera que pelear por su nación practicando el deporte que amaban.

Finalmente el avión partió rumbo a Londres donde se disputaría la inauguración del mundial femenino de fútbol fronteras, mientras que en la nave Touko miraba las nubes, de hecho ya llevaba media hora sentada y veía la misma nube desde entonces, era como si ese avión anduviera dando vueltas.

Mientras eso pasaba ignoraba que Hitomiko les mostraba un vídeo de algunas escuadras que iban a pelear contra Japón en la fase de grupos pero eso no era necesario, Touko Zaizen miraba la ventana, mirando la misma puta nube de mierda una y otra vez ignorando el panorama, su mente estaba procesando aquella carta mental dirigida hacia cierto portero, claramente Fuyuka como Aki la comprendían.

.

.

.

Nunca olvidaré cuando te conocí en Nara, en ese parque nacional. Mi padre, el primer ministro Zaizen inauguró el parque de los venados con una estatua de uno pero los extraterrestes atacaron el lugar y secuestraron a papá, era el Tormenta Géminis, liderados por Rizel, bueno nuestro amigo Midorikawa Ryuuji.

Te conocí cuando hallaste uno de los tres balones con los que atacaron ese día, decidimos probar la fuerza de Raimon como la tuya con el argumento de que eran miembros del Instituto Alien cuando no lo eran, sin duda alguna me siento una bromista de mal gusto al hacerles esto. Cuando me encaré contigo exigiendo el paradero de papá cuando te enojabas noté un brillo en tus ojos, en ese momento supe que decías la verdad pero aun así las palabras no eran suficientes para probarlo… Aunque ese brillo fue el primer instante en que me cautivaste aparte de que mostraron su fuerza como su determinación en especial tú.

Por eso me uní a ti como a tu equipo para salvar a mi padre como a derrotar a esos sujetos y decir verdad desde entonces comencé a seguirte, quererte y mirarte como mi amigo y compañero, como mi capitán… Nunca olvidaré ese apretón de manos como esa sonrisa tímida que hiciste al presentarte.

Aunque también fue cuando comencé a sufrir por ti como tus compañeros, aquel partido donde nos golearon 32 a 0, todo el equipo e incluso la defensiva se puso al ataque pero dejándote solo sin defensa alguna aunque cogiste eso para entrenar y ver sus tiros como sus técnicas aunque esa estrategia polémica de Hitomiko sensei nos salvó de un final similar al que tuvieron tus compañeros y claro… El duro golpe que sufrió el equipo cuando Gouenji se fue posiblemente por haber fallado esos intentos de gol pero más tarde en Okinawa nos dijo sus razones.

Luego después fuimos a Hokkaido donde conocimos a Fubuki y se integró al equipo aunque eso llevó a una rivalidad y una gran amistad con Someoka y luego cuando derrotamos finalmente a Géminis pero no contábamos que habían otros equipos y más fuertes.

Epsilon liderado por Desarm, ahora nuestro amigo y rival como capitán del Neo Japan, Osamu Saginuma y del cual viene nuestra amiga delantera, Maki Sumeragi. El verdadero instituto imperial donde militaba Fudo y en el cual Genda y Sakuma estaban forzados a usar esas técnicas que casi los matan.

Prominence y Polvo de diamantes, liderados por Burn y Gazelle, de hecho nuestros amigos y rivales Haruya Nagumo y Fuusuke Suzuno; y por último Génesis liderado por Gran, nuestro amigo Kiyama Hiroto y del cual tenemos a nuestra goleadora estrella, Yagami Reina, Urvida para los viejos amigos.

Con esos equipos tuvimos batallas aunque también nos ganamos aliados como amigos, Kogure en Kioto como el instituto Manyuuji, mi mejor amiga Rika con las gyaru de Osaka, Tachimukai en Fukuoka con el equipo Yokato, Tsunami en Okinawa con el Oumihara, Aphodite o bueno nuestro amigo Terumi.

Y también en ese lapso despertamos nuevas técnicas como tú que usaste el puño de la justicia y Tachimukai con la mano invencible sin olvidar las amistades que forjamos entre todos nosotros como mi amistad con Rika como mi lealtad hacia nuestra capitana Aki Kino que al que al igual que tú es una gran guardameta.

Durante este tiempo en el que peleé a tu lado comencé a sentir cosas, me encantaba verte jugar, motivarte, motivarnos, siempre estuve contigo, viéndote, amándote en silencio y ¿Tú? Tú no lo supiste, yo siempre te quise, te he querido como no tienes una idea.

Desde que te conocí tuve la certeza que llegarías a ser un gran amigo, pero yo te quería más, amaba ver tu cabello castaño, siempre atrás de mi parada en la portería, gritándole ánimos a los chicos del equipo, ver cómo te entusiasmabas cada vez que entrenabas y luchabas contra esos extraterrestres como la ambición de Kira aunque también yo tenía albergada la esperanza de que un día me vieras como algo más, pero nunca pasó.

A decir verdad sentía celos de Aki y Natsumi aunque a pesar de ello siempre ellas mostraron ser buenas personas y ser muy preocupadas como unas buenas managers aunque hasta el día de hoy siento una molestia cuando veo o hablo de Natsumi pero te lo contaré más tarde o quizás en otro momento.

**(Nota: Natsumi aparte de ser linda es una buena persona a pesar de tener una personalidad algo tsundere pero su comida, perdónenme la palabra pero es que su cocina es del asco... Pobre Endo)**

Vencimos a todos, ganamos la copa,

Aunque también en aquella batalla contra esos extraterrestres, tenía miedo, siempre lo tuve, en el primer partido contra tormenta géminis, cuando estando en nervios le pasé por error a una atacante del Géminis… Siguieron Epsilon, pero se fueron Goenji, Kazemaru y Kurimatsu entramos yo, Fubuki, Kogure, Rika, Tachimukai y Tsunami.

Sabes, aunque tú no lo sabes ni no lo notaste, yo fui tu primer beso, fue aquel día donde Kazemaru se marchó del equipo y eso hizo te sentir bastante mal. Estabas sentado contra la reja de la azotea con tu cabeza baja, era como si mirara a un hombre morir a la intemperie ya que llovía muy fuerte en aquel entonces.

Me acerqué a ti de manera sigilosa para limpiarte con mi chaqueta ya que había descampado hace menos de media hora, estabas dormido así que aproveché en tener mi pequeña oportunidad y fue besarte tiernamente, se sentía lindo cuando mis labios se unían a los tuyos y claro tenía esa tonta esperanza de que al menos con ese contacto, todas tus tristezas desaparecerían pero jamás eso pasó.

Al menos al día siguiente, cuando veías que nosotros continuábamos con el entrenamiento sobretodo Tachimukai que estaba perfeccionando la mano demoníaca volviste a ser el mismo chico enérgico de siempre y de allí más proezas pasaron como cuando Gouenji regresó al equipo y humilló por completo a Epsilon o cuando derrotamos a Génesis y pusimos fin al Instituto Alien.

Pero las desgracias nos tocaban la puerta, cuando regresamos a Raimon vi cómo te desmoronabas nuevamente, los chicos con quienes iniciaste tus aventuras estaban convertidos en otros siendo el equipo de los emperadores de la oscuridad, como Kazemaru y Someoka y ellos, tus viejos amigos te escupieron en la cara, te humillaron y hasta te dijeron que eras patético. Pero a pesar de ello intentaste hacerlos reaccionar aunque dejaras que fueras humillado a manos de tus viejos compañeros y todo con tal de recapacitar de sus errores

Cuando estuviste peleando en la selección japonesa, en los partidos de las eliminatorias de Asia sentí que mis ilusiones volvían, puesto que Natsumi se había ido supuestamente a estudiar en el extranjero, pero ya sabemos que ella viajó a Costail a entrenar junto con Araya a la selección congoleña.

Pero en ese entonces, había aparecido cierta persona que ahora es otra de mis compañeras de equipo como mi segunda al mando en la defensa, mi amiga Fuyuka Kudo… Tres meses después de aquella batalla comenzaron las convocatorias para la selección japonesa y disputar el fútbol frontera internacional, una lastima que solo hombres pudieran participar, quizás yo te veía brillar en la tribuna pero quería luchar a tu lado en la cancha portando con orgullo mi camiseta 8 en el dorsal azul.

Mientras Rika andaba de shopping o haciendo la haragana como pensando en su inútil amor hacia Ichinose, me la pasaba entrenando con los SP Fixers para mejorar mis habilidades y mis técnicas hasta trabajar mejor mi rol como defensa mientras que ignoraba que posiblemente Aki y Fuyuka se disputarían tu corazón como yo por el tuyo pero…

Hubieron muchas cosas que hubiera pasado junto a ti como los partidos que tú y los Super Once de Japón tuvieron con Inglaterra, Argentina, Estados Unidos, Italia, Brasil y Costail pero el mejor momento cuando estuvieron luchando en la isla Liocott fue cuando hice equipo contigo cuando rescatábamos a Rika y a Haruna del reino de los ángeles y demonios que habitaban en esa isla.

Cuando creía que una de las tres que luchábamos por ti obtendría la victoria, volvió ella, esa niña castaña con porte de niñita millonaria (Bastante irónico que siendo hija del primer ministro no me agrade esa gente), allí estaba ella, la persona de la que te habías enamorado, ese pelirroja tsundere que tanto te cautivó desde el principio, deseaba como Aki y Fuyuka que Natsumi no quedara pero quedó.

Me pregunté mil veces ¿Por qué nunca me hiciste caso? Siempre estábamos juntos, éramos amigos, me sacabas de mis tristezas, me motivabas a seguir adelante, pero… Pero… Nunca supiste que yo te amaba, más que a nada aunque fueras mayor que yo. Te seguí y nunca me separe de ti, el destino nos quería juntos… pero ¡No te diste cuenta!

Ahora solo deseo que seas feliz… Yo encontré a alguien que me quiere tanto como yo te quiero a ti, él aceptó esperarme hasta el día que te olvide… A veces suena ilógico que un chico como Tsunami se porte tan maduro aunque parte de su personalidad me cautivó haciendo que con el tiempo se volviera alguien en mi corazón y no me arrepiento de nada.

Aki está feliz con Ichinose hasta decidieron vivir juntos en aquel vecindario donde vivían de niños en Estados Unidos, Fuyuka por su parte está con Fudo aunque el lado interesante es que al menos ella sabe lidiar como controlar a ese tarado para que se le quite lo sádico.

Espero que sepas de antemano todo lo que tengo procesado y espero que Aki y Fuyuka te perdonen por no haberlas tenido en cuenta, ni a mí ni a ellas.

Eres un ciego, un tonto, un torpe… Pero siempre serás mi capitán.

Con amor

Touko Zaizen, jugadora número 8 de la selección japonesa femenina

(…)

Finalmente terminada de haber terminado de haber procesado su información en su mente, la joven pelirrosa decidió mirar ahora a donde estaban sus dos amigas despechadas las cuales estaban con mirada seria mientras una de ellas sostenía su móvil cuya pantalla daba a ver que esta daba a una pequeña rubia de coletas en puntas onduladas corriendo con el esférico mientras dos defensas la marcaban de un lado a otro.

Pero no solo eran las tres chicas frienzondeadas por Endo sino que estaban Haruna y Yagami viendo una y otra vez los vídeos de esa pequeña chica rubia esquivando, burlando y haciendo goles

-¿Qué están viendo chicas?- Preguntó una desatenta Touko haciendo que algunas compañeras le miraran algo serias o enfadadas

-A las escuadras que tenemos que enfrentar en el Campeonato Mundial- Respondió Fuyuka- ¿No me digas que no pusiste atención?

-De hecho fuiste la única que no pusiste atención- Aclaró Yagami- Hitomiko se enfadó con todas nosotras y suspendió la explicación

-Escucha Touko…- Ahora era Haruna- Las escuadras que debemos enfrentarnos son las siguientes: Estados Unidos, Asgard y Camerún, son los países que con los que debemos enfrentarnos pero de la selección que hay que cuidarnos es de la selección inglesa

-¿Inglaterra?- La defensa pelinegra alzó la ceja mientras la estratega del equipo como mediocampista de la selección nipona le señaló a la pequeña rubia de coletas que eran largas y terminaban en rizos lo mismo que sus mechones sobre las mejillas, baja en estatura y ojos azules pero que corría de una manera sorprendente llevando y controlando el esférico con sus pies

-Veamos…- Comenzó a explicar Haruna- Entre los equipos que vamos a enfrentarnos si clasificamos a partir de la segunda ronda seguramente estará la refutable selección de Inglaterra, todas esas chicas son jugadores muy hábiles que están acostumbradas a luchar limpiamente por el dominio del balón todo el tiempo

Señaló a la joven rubia de los vídeos

-La chica que lleva el balón es la capitana como goleadora estrella de esa selección, Shinku Rozenmeier, quinta hija de la dinastía Rozen. Imaginen que en su país ella es llamada la Rosa Roja por sus habilidades y técnicas

-Sin duda alguna Shinku es una jugadora excepcional- Dijo Fuyuka haciendo que las pocas personas que estaban a su alrededor fijaran sus miradas en ella

-¿Tú la conoces Fuyupe?- Le preguntó Aki

-No exactamente, pero Edgar me contó mucho de ella. Esa chica es muy formidable aunque es difícil describirla, tiene todas las cualidades posibles, yo diría que es una combinación de casi todos los capitanes de los equipos que participaron en el fútbol frontera internacional del año pasado, yo diría que supera en capacidad inventiva y fuerza a todos incluso a Gouenji, Someoka y Fubuki

-¡Eso es imposible!- Se asustó Touko- ¡La describes como un fenómeno!

-Debe ser maravilloso verla jugar, ¿No chicas?- Dijo una de las jóvenes restantes de las convocadas, era una de las integrantes del instituto Alien, exactamente de Prominence o polvo de diamantes

-Eso es cierto lo que dijo Kudo- Comenzó a tomar la palabra Reina Yagami, atacante y número 10 de la selección nipona mientras señalaba el momento en que Shinku se libraba de la marca de dos defensas y entra en la línea del gol, en menos de nada la rubia inglesa saltó en el aire mientras rosas rojas surgían de la nada, saltó en forma de tornado y anotó con la izquierda

-Esa chica sin duda alguna tiene mucha técnica controlando el balón, burla a todos los adversarios que se le cruzan en su camino y posee una prodigiosa fuerza en el disparo como en su ejecución de supertécnicas

-¡Increíble!- Exclamó otra de las chicas del instituto Alien- ¡Jamás he visto algo así en toda mi vida!

-Yo opino lo mismo- Dijo Touko impresionada por algunas técnicas de la inglesa- Esa chica, sus técnicas son tan similares a las de Gouenji

-Y no será sólo Inglaterra- Ahora era Haruna quien tomaba la palabra de la selección, las pocas chicas estaban atentas ante sus palabras- En este campeonato tendremos que enfrentarnos a otros equipos muy fuertes como Alemania y Francia

-Esto se está poniendo muy difícil, chicas- Una de las chicas del instituto alien se rascaba la cabeza- Yo creo que no tengo lo necesario para enfrentarme a todas esas selecciones

-Vamos chicas, no se desesperen- Aki tomó la palabra mientras sus ojos marrones verdosos tomaban brillo mientras las demás fijaban su atención en ella, pues ella era la capitana del conjunto nacional como una gran portera- Encontraremos una forma de salir adelante, recuerden que todas nosotras representamos a Japón y le mostraremos al mundo lo que vale cada una de nosotras

Las chicas miraban con decisión a Aki, quizás esas palabras simples pero llenas de motivación y superación motivaban y daban aires de confianza a sus compañeras pero Touko como Fuyuka sabían que esa actitud era propia de Endo y claro eso abría un poco aquella cicatriz de un amor por el que lucharon en silencio y por el cual no tuvieron el coraje de decirlo.

Aunque por otro lado ya tenían establecidas de manera correcta a sus personas especiales, sin duda no estaban arrepentidas pero el recuerdo como los ideales de ese singular chico de bandana naranja las afectaba algo adentro pero eso también las motivaba a seguir adelante para alcanzar a ganar el campeonato.

Las dos chicas del instituto alien estaban con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros mientras sentían que el rastro de miedo que habitaba en ellas se esfumó, como siempre la joven pelinegra corta les dio el valor necesario para luchar contra las selecciones más fuertes, se inclinaron agradeciendo a su capitana y se fueron a dormir.

Después Yagami como Haruna dieron las buenas noches mientras que las dos defensas miraron a su capitana, por alguna no debían recordar el pasado sino que debían por el presente y en este caso era el campeonato mundial como en enfrentarse a oponentes más fuertes aunque por ahora no debían enfocarse demasiado.

Debían dormir para recomponer fuerzas y energías para su partido debut como los siguientes, una cosa era medir fuerzas pero otra era olvidar ese suceso del pasado aunque ese campeonato era el pretexto real para hacerlo, ambas decidieron dormir sentadas a medias sobretodo Touko como Aki pues en su selección ambas llevaban batutas de líder como motivantes en la selección.

Por ahora debían pensar en ganar como pasar de la fase de rondas y quizás toparse con Inglaterra en algún momento de las rondas posteriores.


End file.
